


Roll Me Over In The Clover

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Hinata, Faun Tanaka, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Size Difference, Size Kink, To the Tenth Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Prompt:Micro/MacroShouyou the fairy gets into some trouble (and into some wine), but - luckily - that big, sly faun only wants to help him out.





	Roll Me Over In The Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Who am I? What is this? It's Day Whatever of NSFW November and I have created something hopefully one (1) person will read! *sweats*
> 
> Additional note: Shouyou is approximately 6 inches (or so) tall. Ryuu may not be fully human-sized, but he sure ain't tiny! Wink wonk.
> 
> Additional, additional note: Look up the title of this fic for some outrageous folk song lyrics, which weirdly enough I learned at summer camp when I was ELEVEN.

This particular glen was of particular interest to Shouyou, who as a fairy spent much time in glens and definitely knew which ones were best. Throughout the forest, there were many — some small and shaded, some dappled brightly with sun and flowers, others sprinkled with birdsong and more dense with the growth of trees or cheerful with sparkling brooks.

Shouyou was just a little sprite — taller than a toadstool but that wasn't saying much — but had spent much of his endless days testing each one for the most comfortable flower petals or the most delicious dew drops. So, one _could_ say he was well-traveled!

So, when he happened upon a mossy forest glen with shade and bloom and water in equal measure — _this_ mossy forest glen, in fact — he knew he'd found a treasure! Sipping on a honeysuckle, Shouyou flitted through the air after some bumblebees, basking in the warm patches of sun as he went, and wondered at what wonderful patterns he should dance in the grass, or if he should just doze on a tree branch and watch the woodland creatures amble peacefully through the underbrush.

He was so taken with the place that when he made a lazy turn around a lily pad over the pond, he almost didn't notice the figure beneath the maple tree only feet away. The figure's face was shaded by the low branches and bright, starry leaves, but his furred legs and cloven feet sunned below, curled comfortably — one leg propped atop the other — as he fiddled absently with a set of pipes.

A _faun._

Shouyou zipped closer, careful to stay under the protection of the cattails and water grasses, but too curious not to look: the faun listened to the twinkling of the birds overhead, grinning, his brown eyes grinning more, over which two small, blue-black horns peeked from his shorn head.

Fauns were often thought to be slick and sly, having seduced or had their way with a fairy or two who weren't careful, and anyway they belonged to the king of the fairies, not the queen, like Shouyou and his kind. One didn't consort with the king's folk. And one didn't want to just stumble upon a faun, in a forest, all by themselves.

But, Shouyou hadn't ever met a faun before. So, how was he to know if fauns were as slick and sly as they said?

 _This_ faun had a wide smile, great big hands and a furred belly up to his chest, which was muscled and broad (certainly compared to Shouyou) and attached to muscled and broad shoulders, arms, nimble wrists. And, when he brought the pipes to his mouth, he made extraordinary music that startled the songbirds from their song for a few long moments. He tapped his hoof lightly as he played, then stretched it out so his fuzzy thighs shone under more sunlight.

Shouyou blinked, amber eyes wide, and took a final gulp of his honeysuckle before plopping it unceremoniously to the water's surface, choosing instead to hold tight to a reed as he leaned forward toward the melody.

The song was quite fine, for something slick and sly, and Shouyou found himself swaying a little, shining wings drooping with inattention as he tilted his orange head and watched.

A robin landed on a branch near the faun's head, hopping excitedly, and he let out a burst of belly-laughter that had it — and Shouyou — tensing in frightened delight, before he lifted something at his side and took a deep gulp, throat bobbing like Shouyou's honeysuckle blossom in the pond beneath him. Licking his wine-slippery lips with relish, the faun tipped his pipes to his mouth again and changed his tune to accompany the robin's twittering as it flit to another branch, then up into the canopy to sing from above. His fingers fluttered to the beat as he puffed breath into the instrument, eyes half-lidded as he listened to the song echo through the trees.

What a handsome creature.

And what a handsome flask he had!

Shouyou darted over as the tune flowed into a playful tease, letting up only when the faun dared to drink again, and hid amongst the dandelions, and then some pebbles, and then a tall red mushroom, before he made it to the flask where it tilted precariously against the bark of the tree trunk, right near the musky-warm fur of the faun's right rump.

He could smell notes of the wine from a distance away, floating like the faun's melodies over the crushed-ripe smell of the grass, and it was — quite extraordinarily — intoxicating. More slick and sly than any faun could possibly be, it beckoned him to the edge of the flask, and Shouyou peered down into the pungent, dark depths of it with his tongue caught between his lips.

With the music slowing, Shouyou tipped his head so far in that, when something big snatched it up into the air, his whole front toppled right into it and got doused with a great, violet wave of wine as the flask was lifted higher and higher.

Sputtering, Shouyou squirmed, legs wriggling in the free air outside, until his bottom was suddenly met with something squishy and warm and —

"Oy, what's this?" said a voice, breath puffing hot on the backs of Shouyou's bare thighs, the sound low and chuckling as Shouyou nearly inhaled more wine with shock.

With a _POP!_ two great big fingers plucked Shouyou out of the flask by his lower wings, and he hung there, soggy and struggling, as the faun held him up to his face and took an eyeful.

"Let me go, you!" Shouyou coughed, brushing his hair from his face and squinting at the faun, who tilted his head as he leaned into the tree, setting his pipes down and curling to prop his elbow on a fuzzy knee.

"I'd say we need to wine and dine first before you get my mouth on your ass, but I see you've already had plenty of drink, ya pipsqueak!"

If Shouyou hadn't already been orange, he would have gone bright with abashment. "How rude," he chose to say, crossing his arms. Maybe if he pretended he'd done nothing wrong —

"Ain't pretending I'm any civilized sort of faun, but you, little imp, can't say nothin'," the faun retorted, twisting him around slowly as he examined Shouyou's dripping body and wine-logged wings.

"Not an imp," Shouyou protested. "And let me down, you brute!"

"Not a brute — just a faun." The faun grinned. "But I'll let you down!"

Shouyou squealed as the fingers let go and his wings couldn't hold him up, and he plummeted for a terrifying moment before _plopping_ straight into the faun's waiting palm. Thankfully, said palm was plush and warm, the skin lightly calloused where Shouyou's tiny fingers spread, and when Shouyou righted himself he found a thumb waiting to help him up.

"See?" the faun said, his thumb swiping a drop of wine from Shouyou's cheek. "Not a brute."

Shouyou harrumphed, shaking out his wings with a great, orange pout. "I just wanted a _taste,"_ Shouyou grumbled eventually, squeezing the final, dewy droplets of moisture from his hair and not-so-sneakily sucking them from his fingers.

"Coulda asked," the faun replied, lips quirking when Shouyou realized he was watching him suck his fingers into his mouth. "Now I gotta eat you."

"No!" Shouyou shrieked as the faun lifted his palm in a big _WHOOSH_ toward his open, wine-red mouth, and closed his eyes tight until —

Nothing.

Then, a great, slippery something swept up his body from knobby knee to pointed ear, leaving his damp hair a towering swirl atop his head, making him shiver from sensation.

"Whu-what?" Shouyou stuttered, dazedly blinking up at the faun's mouth, now very, very close.

"Just teasing," the faun said. "I'm Ryuu, who're you?"

Shouyou clutched at his thumb, swaying a bit. "Shouyou."

"'lo, Shouyou. What's a naked little fairy like you sneaking up on a faun like me?"

Shouyou gulped. "I like your music," he tried, watching Ryuu's eyes fall into a pleased, half-open squint.

"Really?" Ryuu puffed up like a proud peacock at the thought. "Well, I _am_ a very skilled player. Ain't no one who's got a mouth like mine," he said with a wink, settling against the tree and splaying his legs out. He jostled Shouyou with the movement. Shouyou struggled to stay standing, but he found that, what little wine there was that made it onto his tongue more had soaked into his skin. It made him fuzzy and warm and sleepy-slow.

He sank down into Ryuu's hand and stretched out like a forest cat, brushing his hair from his eyes and watching Ryuu watch him with his never-ending smile. "No one?" he said with doubt. "How can you prove there's no one?"

Ryuu's finger rubbed slowly over Shouyou's cheek, nudging him softly, and Shouyou leaned into it. His voice was low when he said, "Little Shouyou, I ain't sure you're ready to find out."

"That's nice," Shouyou mumbled when the faun's fingernail scratched at the nape of his neck. He wiggled, foot thumping, until he was satisfied, and lay back in Ryuu's hand. "You're very large," he observed, rubbing his belly with wine-tacky fingers.

Ryuu snorted. "That's what they say!"

"You must be held in very high regard. The best mouth. The biggest... bigness," Shouyou said, frowning.

Ryuu rubbed his cheek again and Shouyou held onto his thumb, pressing the warmth of it against his body. "How's that wine treating you, little sprite?"

"'m fine, thank — hic! — you."

"I stole it right from under the fairy king's nose, ya know. Strongest swig in all the realms. I can't dream of what it feels like to you," Ryuu murmured, amused as Shouyou stretched and spread his legs, arched his back and grew hot with something bubbling under his orange skin. "Or maybe I can," he added, when Shouyou huffed out a moan and blinked slowly up at him.

"Feel funny," Shouyou sighed.

"Aw," Ryuu said. "I feel bad. But, you plied your own self with drink, ya know! I was just mindin' my business under this nice tree, and you went and seduced yourself with my spiced wine — stole it away. Serves you right!"

 _"Seduced?"_ asked Shouyou. "Y-you mean you didn't seduce me?"

Ryuu chuckled, clutching his belly with his free hand, and the sound made Shouyou arch with pleasure. "I coulda," he replied. His other hand rose and his fingers brushed down Shouyou's chest, along one of his delicate wings. "But you did that all by yourself."

Shouyou mewled quietly, little hands grasping onto Ryuu's thumb and clutching it tightly to him. He felt itchy-hot and fit to burst like a dam after a storm. He caught another finger and nipped it, making Ryuu hiss quietly, before soothing it with a little, sucking kiss.

"I'll admit you're real cute and damn near irresistible, wiggling like that in my hands. You felt like this before? You a little innocent fairy, Shouyou? Nobody and nothin' touch you to make you feel as drunk as this?"

 _"Not_ drink — drunk," Shouyou insisted, and Ryuu grinned, lifting him in his hands to nuzzle at Shouyou's orange, but ever-reddening cheeks. Ryuu smelled strongly of wine and of musk here, where Shouyou hadn't noticed before, and his deep scent tugged at the coil deep in Shouyou's stomach as he breathed him in. "Ohh," Shouyou continued, hands fluttering over Ryuu's cheek for a moment, before he felt a wetness between his legs.

His belly was shiny not with wine but with something clear and thin, and above it stood his cock, twitching terribly when Ryuu's teeth came into view and he blew a startling, warm breath over it.

"Tell you what, pipsqueak, I'll help you take care of this, and then play you a little music, and then you'll be right as rain. Hm?"

Shouyou grunted something in the affirmative, although he wasn't quite sure how right as rain he wanted to be, if this was the alternative. The ache was terrible, but it was also terrific, and if he got to stay here in Ryuu's hands for forever, he probably wouldn't mind.

"You look tastier than if you were dipped in wine," Ryuu rumbled, and he sat up, furred legs crossing and one hand dipping down between them as he nuzzled Shouyou again, pressed his best mouth to Shouyou's belly, before opening it, lips shining.

Shouyou's squeal turned into a shuddering groan, high and thin like the trill of a bird as wet-hot liquid enveloped him again, slicking up his thighs until they were forced gently apart, until Ryuu's tongue swiped between his legs and slipped dangerously over the hardness between them.

"Ryuu!" Shouyou cried, eyes watering from the sensation as Ryuu huffed softly and the air from it tickled brilliantly up his damp-cooling chest, his arms and into his hair. He shivered violently with it, feeling himself leak more clear liquid, making Ryuu groan at the taste. The sound shook through Shouyou and shocked his eyes wide as he vibrated with pleasure, rolled his eyes back as Ryuu slithered his tongue over him, slick and sly.

Ryuu's lips moved away only for a short second when he took a deep breath, shoulder moving as Shouyou watched from between his legs, and then he was bringing Shouyou to his mouth, sucking him gently.

Shouyou went silent with the arch of his pleasure, spilling in little jolting waves, and Ryuu lapped it up patiently, humming softly.

Syrupy and spent, Shouyou eventually patted Ryuu's nose and flopped onto his belly, peering between his fingers down below to peek at where the faun's other hand had disappeared to.

"Much too curious for your own good, Shouyou," Ryuu said breathless, and he lowered his hand to rest on his knee, and there Shouyou tumbled out and landed in plush, fluffy brown fur. Between his fuzzy legs was a pink cock as big as Shouyou — if not bigger — disappearing and reappearing out of his red fist. Shouyou clutched at Ryuu's fur, toes tangling into it, and leaned into his own palms to watch the faun's muscled belly clench, his neck curve back, his fist _squeezing_ tight before he spilled in a great mess, letting out a musical bleat, before his body melted against the tree trunk, emptied.

They slid a little into the grass, but Shouyou was secure in his fuzzy nest as Ryuu panted, his chest rising and falling and marked with spend. After a moment, Shouyou heard again the sounds of the forest, the tittering of birds far away, the bubbling of the stream slipping into the pond just feet away. The leaves above them brushed gently against each other, and Ryuu looked up at them sleepily, before rolling his head so he could grin at Shouyou.

Shouyou realized his head was clear, like he'd drunk crisp snowmelt instead of older-than-old wine.

"Music?" he chirped when Ryuu's chest calmed, and Ryuu chuckled again before scooping him up and standing on his funny cloven hooves. "Then can we do that again?"

"Patience," Ryuu said, and then trotted him into the pond so they could bathe.

Shouyou floated on his back for a while until he was satisfied his wings weren't sticky with wine, and perched atop Ryuu's shorn head, clinging to his horns, as the faun scrubbed for some time and then moseyed to shore where they could lie in the sun.

He reached for his pipes as Shouyou dozed in some clover, and played him a sweet tune until the sun floated high in the sky.

After he'd dried completely, Shouyou fluttered his wings and peered at the faun from his spot in the grass, and he wondered how slick and sly fauns could be if Ryuu was the best and largest of them. "You weren't _really_ planning on eating me, were you Ryuu?" he asked, spreading out on his stomach and letting the sun warm his bottom, his back, his shining wings.

Ryuu laughed into his pipes, making the silliest tooting noises, before he leaned toward Shouyou and rubbed a finger over his orange hair, then down his back to tickle over his folded wings, before giving him a smart tap on his bottom. "'Course not, ya pipsqueak. I'm part goat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_), [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)!


End file.
